


Welcome Home

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral MC/Reader, Light Angst, MC and Seven love Saeran a lot, Other, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, it's not at all a main focus i just wanted to earn y'all, love that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Seven and MC are both very happy to have Saeran back home
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran & Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> very minor spoilers for Sevens route + his name  
> tiny warning for Saeran mentioning a doctor's visit and a fear of needles.

Paradise left little room for domesticity. Everyone had a job, a duty, and Saeren's was almost exclusively intelligence. 

Nowadays, his duties are to get better, and currently, to get the ice cream home before it melts. "Home" being the house he shares with you and Saeyoung, of course. 

The two of you _could've_ gotten your own dessert, but Saeran _had_ volunteered to go shopping after his doctor appointment, so he has no room to complain.

Saeyoung had begged for the kind you break in half and share, while you politely requested "something chocolatey". Saeran got both, and the caramel stuff that's so sweet it makes Saeyoung's face twist up. 

The commute from the store to Seven's place is a short one, although the security system adds an extra few minutes to that. When Saeyoung says he'll leave the door unlocked, he is 100% joking. While you sometimes tease him about it, Saeran's only complaint is that it's _too_ lax. Mint Eye did many, many things wrong, but having ID numbers wasn't one of them. 

"I'm back!" He calls the moment he's through the threshold. He strains his ears for a response, but all he hears is the TV. Weeks ago, that would've made his anxiety skyrocket, but now he takes a deep breath and reasons maybe you aren't paying attention. It sounds like English, so you more than likely chose whatever it is. 

Saeran kicks off his shoes before making his way to the kitchen to put the food away. There's still a ridiculous amount of PhD Pepper in the fridge, but he's happy to see you've added more variety. He's also happy to throw in even more, and put the (worryingly soft and squishy) ice cream in the freezer. 

He checks the bedroom and computer room (Saeyoung calls it his den, but Saeran thinks that's silly, and the term 'information room' still makes him uncomfortable) before making his way to the living room. 

"I got--" He breaks off. 

You're not watching the TV. You're passed out on the couch with Saeyoung. You're lying on your back, head tucked in the corner between the back of the couch and the armrest. One hand hangs off the couch, phone still in hand, and the other rests on the middle of Saeyoung's back. Saeyoung himself has pressed himself to your front, his face hidden in your shirt. True to form, he paid no attention to his (your? He _is_ a clothes thief) skirt while getting comfortable, and Saeran throws the blanket over his legs with a grimace. 

Ever a light sleeper, Saeyoung shifts in response to the new weight and mumbles your name. 

"It's me, Saeyoung." He whispers, trying to sound reassuring. It's not his strong suit, not by a long shot, but he wants to get better. He doubts he'll ever be as soft as you are, or as bright as Saeyoung, but you're the first to say he doesn't need to be. 

"I wanna see who you are without anybody telling you who to be," You once told him, casual as anything as you did the dishes. You didn't look up from the still half full sink, probably for his benefit. Eye contact is… difficult, especially when he's opening up. 

"You're healing and growing, and I can't wait to see who you end up as, Saeran." You added with a smile. "We love you now, and we'll love you then." 

Saeran doesn't like religious imagery, or metaphors, or terms, not anymore, but he privately thinks you looked like an angel in that moment, haloed by the cheap kitchen light fixture and brandishing your (less than) holy scrub brush. 

Saeyoung, in the present, stubbornly tries to bury his face even as he greets, "Welcome home." 

"I got the ice cream." Saeran says, glancing away from his brother. 

Saeyoung pauses. "The popsicles?" 

Saeran rolls his eyes, well aware that Saeyoung isn't looking his way. "Is that not ice cream?" 

Saeyoung is too sleepy for his words to be _coherent_ , but Saeran assumes he's mumbling about the differences between dairy and fruit juice based sweets. Or trying to come up with one of his silly advertisements. 

(You always laugh when he posts badly photoshopped product posters, and Saeyoung always looks _so happy_ when you laugh. It makes Saeran feel… warm) 

With an over dramatic sigh, Saeyoung gets up at best he can with his legs tangled up in yours and rubs his eyes. "Ah, I didn't mean to fall asleep." 

Your eyes open as well, although only for a moment before you groan and cover them with a hand. "Saeyoung..." 

"Nah, nah, nah," He tuts. "Ice cream." 

You groan even louder as Saeyoung untangles himself. "I'll be right back." He says, leaning over to kiss your hand. You try to swat at him and nearly get Saeran. The smaller twin dodges quite easily, but the movement makes your eyes open again. 

"Saeran." You greet, smiling as you sit up a bit, leaning your back against the arm rather than using it as a pillow. "Come here." 

You-- you're like _her_. Like the Savior. 

Except. You're not. 

You have the same charisma, and under different circumstances that could be-- that _was_ dangerous, but… but you just hold out your arms for an embrace. 

Saeran is still lighter than his brother, and you don't seem to have any issues when he lays down instead of simply hugging you. In fact, if your smile and the arms around his waist are anything to go by, you have the opposite of an issue. 

You wrap yourself around him like a snake, laughing when he accidentally jabs you with his elbow. You don't mind that he's clumsy, or that his bony frame isn't meant for affection. 

"How was your doctor visit?" You ask, after he's settled down. 

"I--" panic curls in his chest, but he takes a deep breath. It smells like honey Buddha chips and your shampoo. "I lost two pounds." 

" _Oh_ ," You're not mad, and you only look dismayed for a split second before you smile again, "It's a good thing we got ice cream!" 

Smiling doesn't feel _right_ , not with his face, but maybe he's just not used to it yet. "Everything else is better. My white blood cell count is improving." The sight of the needle still makes him nauseous, but knowing he's not anemic is reassuring. "The nurse said I'm looking better too." It was nice to hear, if not a bit strange. 

"Looking better, like they thought you're cute?" You ask, eyes wide. 

"I think so. It wasn't… flirtatious, though." He doesn't know why he feels he has to tack that on. 

"Saeran!" You kiss his forehead, heedless of the hair in the way (and it's _too much_ , but not enough either, and he doesn't know _what to do_ , goddammit). 

"I'm so happy for you! You'll give Saeyoung a run for his money in no time. Maybe even Zen, with the white hair and all." You ruffle said hair. 

Saeran doesn't bother with a response, knowing that his voice will shake. Instead, he hides his face in your neck and clutches your shirt. 

"I spent like. Allllllllll day with Saeyoung. Didn't do a single productive thing. Wait, no, this morning I did go out." You tell him. He appreciates that you don't draw attention to his clinginess. "And tomorrow I have a spa day with Zen planned, but he'll probably wanna work out beforehand." 

"He'll _definitely_ wanna work out beforehand." Saeyoung chimes. Saeran nearly jumps out of his skin, but you hold fast. Your arms around his waist are an anchor. A seatbelt. 

Saeyoung sits himself down on the arm of the couch behind you. Saeran lifts his head a bit to look at him. He's smiling, all sunshiney and bright, as he peels the wrapper off a popsicle that, as Saeran feared, is already beginning to melt. 

Saeyoung holds one stick and offers the other to-- his twin, or his partner? 

You lean away from the treat, and Saeran assumes it's meant for him. "Don't drip on me." 

"I'll lick it off." Saeyoung offers, his grin mischievous. 

Saeran knows he's just trying to get a rise outta him, but he can't resist saying, " _Gross._ " 

You simply glare at Saeyoung, a blush hot on your cheeks. In the chatrooms, you're always quick to tease him right back, but in person you're much shyer. Saeyoung seems to delight in it, rendering you speechless and flustered, or making you laugh so hard you can't breathe, or, perhaps the best is when you manage to stutter out a reply. 

This time, you pointedly turn your attention to the TV. 

"Aw, come on, babe." Saeyoung says, leaning towards you. Saeran knows what he's up to, knows he should _probably_ intervene, but then Saeyoung might try and kiss his cheek with his cold, cold lips. 

Plus, even Saeran thinks the way you squawk the moment his lips touch your skin is _adorable._ You swat at Saeyoung, nearly pushing him off the couch. " _Seven!_ " 

Saeyoung giggles and takes another bite of his popsicle. 

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!! hope everyone's having a good morning/day/night!! it's morning for me but yknow. 
> 
> this is my first published mm fic altho I started the game yrs ago when it first came out, took a break, and then recently got back into it. I just love the Choi twins and I hope I did them justice <3333 
> 
> Beta'd by  
> [robyn, one of my dearest friends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfuck/pseuds/mcfuck) 💕💕


End file.
